


From Sky to Cloud and Back Again

by San121



Series: Of Skys and Demons [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: The Skys decide to reveal their feelings to their respective Clouds on Valentine's Day, to Daichi's amused exasperation. On White Day, the Clouds return the favor, using a confused Ronaldo as a sound board.





	1. From Sky to Cloud

College has been kind to Daichi, helping him figure out what he wanted to do in life. Like, Hibiki’s always known that he wanted to become either a writer or doctor, while Io wanted to become a historian. Daichi, however, never really knew what he wanted to do, until college. News stories are fun to research and report, if only because nothing will be as stressful as the septentrions or the triangulums. This, however, maybe just as stressful, if only because calm, collected Hibiki is currently losing his shit over something they’ve never worried about before.

“Do you think he’ll understand that I’m giving him Honmei choco? Do you think he’ll find it weird? What if he thinks it’s from a woman and I’m just the messenger? Daichi, why am I drowning in gay panic?” Hibiki fires off rapidly as he focuses on the chocolate in the double boiler. Daichi groans, letting his head fall back on the couch as his best friend flails about their kitchen.

“Dude, Yamato is so far gone on you that he’d probably propose to you if you even hint that you like him,” he can’t help but point out. Hibiki gives him a frustrated look before turning back to the chocolate.

“I just want to do something to make him happy,” Hibiki grumbles, carefully pouring out the dark chocolate into the molds, taking the time to tap out the bubbles before setting it into the freezer. Daichi groans again, rubbing at his head before pointedly tapping the paper on the table.

“Dude, I’m pretty sure you could give him a fish skeleton and he’d love it because it’s from you,” Daichi points out, continuing, “Now please help me with this math. I need to finish this requirement before I can actually work on my major.”

* * *

Yamato was as ecstatic as he can be when Hibiki gave him the chocolate, going so far as to scar Daichi by kissing Hibiki rather intimately.

“Aw, gross, dude. He’s like my brother,” he whines, getting ignored by the kissing couple.

* * *

Walking into the Hotsuin mansion kitchen, Daichi is hit with a strong sense of déjà vu as Tsuna flounders about, carefully using the candy melter as he dips some big strawberries into the dark chocolate. Once the fruit is removed from the stick he was using, Tsuna sprinkles salt delicately over the chocolate on the fruit.

“What’cha doin’?” Daichi asks, startling a squeak from the soon-to-be middle schooler. Tsuna spins around quickly, flushing bright red as he sputters.

“I-uh-ah-you see-um,” Tsuna stumbles before covering his face and sliding down to the floor. Daichi peers around the table, smirking at the sight of his nephew being adorable.

“You makin’ something for Hibari-kun?” Daichi guesses, chuckling as Tsuna shyly peers through his fingers and nods with his hands still on his face.

“Kyouya likes sweet fruits, so I dunked some strawberries in dark chocolate and put a little salt on to work with the sweetness. Uncle Jungo said food has to have a balance,” Tsuna explains shyly. Daichi nods, humming as he thinks about what to get Io for white day already.

“Just don’t burn yourself, okay?” Daichi orders, waiting for Tsuna to nod before leaving, chuckling again as Hibiki hurries into the kitchen with some more things that could be dunked into the chocolate.

“Better warn everyone that Tsuna’s going to be staying at the Hibari complex,” Daichi mutters to himself, pulling out his phone to send the text.

* * *

Hibari-kun swept Tsuna away for some cuddles and maybe kisses, while Daichi and the others were warned to stay far away from the Hotsuin mansion.

“Somehow, I’m not surprised,” Ronaldo sighs, rubbing at his forehead while Makoto tries to deter Fumi from making a fuss at work. Daichi chuckles, shaking his head as Airi scolds Jungo for kissing her in public.

“Well, it’s Valentine’s Day,” Daichi points out, laughing at the loud groan he gets from Ronaldo, who glares at his vibrating phone, Joe’s number popping up multiple times with pictures from his date with his wife.


	2. and Back Again

On a day off, Ronaldo didn’t expect to see Hotsuin, especially looking completely overwhelmed. Yet here they are, in a bookstore with Hotsuin staring at White Day specials. Deciding, for the sake of his sanity, to avoid his boss/friend, Ronaldo turns to leave when a hand catches his arm.

“Kuriki, you’re of “normal” upbringing, correct?” Hotsuin asks, his eyes still on the White Day specials. Ronaldo feels a cold sweat as he slowly turns to face Hotsuin, admittedly scared as to what Hotsuin could ask him when he starts the conversation off with that question.

“Yes? I mean, I believe so. My parents weren’t too rich and I had a good social circle,” Ronaldo answers, waiting anxiously as Hotsuin hums in reply.

“What do you give someone on White Day?” Hotsuin asks, finally looking at Ronaldo. Stunned at the question, Ronaldo blinks at Hotsuin in bewilderment as his brain tries to figure out who he could be getting a White Day present for. It takes a moment, but Ronaldo remembers that Hibiki got Hotsuin something for Valentine’s Day.

“You can get them almost anything for White Day,” Ronaldo answers, scratching at the back of his neck. Hotsuin frowns, narrowing his eyes at the display before turning up his nose at the items being displayed.

“Come help me find something for Hibiki,” Hotsuin orders. Ronaldo opens his mouth to argue, only to yelp as he’s dragged away from this specific display to a different shop. During the walk, Hotsuin grills Ronaldo for information on what Hibiki likes, which Ronaldo only has the loosest grasp on outside of loving Hotsuin and liking his friends. Which is why Ronaldo sticks to gift cards for birthday and new year’s presents.

“You are asking the wrong person for Hibiki specifically,” Ronaldo finally states as Hotsuin pauses to glare at some clothing in a window. Grey eyes cut into him, but Ronaldo plows on, “I can only help you in figuring out if a present should be opened in public or private. I don’t know all his likes and dislikes. Hell, I’m pretty sure I know the second-least about his likes and dislikes.”

“And who would know the least?” Hotsuin asks, looking mildly interested. Ronaldo snorts and raises an eyebrow, smirking when Hotsuin chuckles and nods.

“You’re correct. Kanno would know the least, however, she also doesn’t care about anyone but Sako and herself,” Hotsuin points out, getting a laugh from Ronaldo. They continue down the street, occasionally Ronaldo having to drag Hotsuin away from the lingerie stores, if only to save his own face from catching fire (there are things he wants to know about Hibiki and Hotsuin, but their sex life is NOT one of them). Eventually, they arrived at a book store that Ronaldo remembers Hibiki mentioning a book series talking about the medical sciences in media and literature.

“Hey, I think I know something he was interested in,” Ronaldo mentions. Hotsuin turns to look up at him curiously as Ronaldo walks over to where the books would likely be.

* * *

The day after White Day finds Ronaldo very confused and bewildered as he arrives to his office to find very expensive chocolates and a bouquet with a small card folded over. Flipping open the card, Ronaldo skims the content before groaning and putting the card down, rubbing at his temples.

“Ronaldo? What’s wrong?” Sako asks, peeking into his office worriedly.

“Does Hotsuin tell you things about his sex life after you help him with Hibiki?” he responds, looking at the right-hand woman. She winces and holds up a finger before leaving and returning with a large bottle of whiskey.

“You’re going to need this,” she tells him, setting the bottle on his desk. Blinking at the bottle then up at Sako, Ronaldo wonders who he angered to need so much alcohol (that he can’t even handle) just to deal with Hotsuin.

* * *

Ronaldo gets the feeling of Déjà vu when his arm is grabbed by Hibari Kyouya while he glares at the White Day set up (which is much smaller than last year) and anyone who steps too close to them.

“Omnivore,” he greets Ronaldo, leaving the older man to, once again, wonder what Tsuna sees in the Hibari heir.

“Hibari-kun. What do you need?” he asks, cutting straight to the point. The boy merely points at the White Day display, frown firmly on his face. Sighing and rubbing at the bridge of his nose to sooth the pressure building in his head, Ronaldo looks down at the young man.

“You want something for Tsuna, right? C’mon then, we’re heading over to Nakano Broadway. He’s been talking about picking up a figurine pair to share with you from that one anime. The, uh, the one with the heroes?” Ronaldo pauses trying to remember the shows name. Hibari blinks up at him before nodding, dragging Ronaldo toward the Namimori train station, leaving the man feeling out of his depth and confused.

* * *

During White Day, Ronaldo blinks at the sight of the green and orange figures sitting innocently on Tsuna’s desk, confused.

“I thought Hibari-kun was going to keep the orange one,” he comments to Daichi. The other man looks up from his phone, where he alters between planning his date with his wife and teasing Hibiki while he’s having a date with Hotsuin.

“Oh, yeah. Tsuna decided to leave the figurines together while they cuddle in his room. When Hibari-kun leaves, he’ll take the Bakugou figure with him,” Daichi explains, returning to his phone. Ronaldo presses his lips together, wondering how Daichi isn’t concerned about the 14-year-old coaxing Tsuna into doing something inappropriate before deciding that he didn’t want to know. Briefly, he wondered if there was any alcohol he could drink to forget this day. At a text from Joe about how adorable his wife and son are coming up on his phone, he decides it may be for the best to head over to Takesushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Nakano Broadway is a real place in Tokyo with a lot of anime merchandise in there.
> 
> Secondly, yes, I did reference My Hero Academia and KatsuDeku in a fic that has nothing to do with the show normally. Am I biased? Probably.


End file.
